moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eight of Spades: Dark Magic
''Eight of Spades: Dark Magic ''is an upcoming 2022 American animated dark fantasy superhero film. Produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studio, the film is a spin-off of Super Louds 11 and the twelfth installment of the Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil franchise. The film is set to premiere on Nickelodeon on October 28, 2022. Plot A mysterious person breaks into a church and steals a special artifact. Before the police could apprehend the suspect, the criminal disappears into the darkness. Constantine Libwitz, leader of a hate group, urges city council to do something about the problem. The council privately contacts the Magic High Commission to send in the Super Louds 11 to do some investigation. Meanwhile, a group of thieves run into a dark alley with goods they've stolen from a children's hospital. Lucy Loud, who was walking home from poetry night, notices the thieves and quickly transforms into her Eight of Spades alter ego to confront them. After chasing them to the woods, Lucy fights all of the criminals until they are all unconscious. After Lucy buries all of their bodies, she drops off the stolen goods back to the children's hospital and returns back home. The next morning, while Lucy is working on a new poem, she receives a message from the Magic High Commission to report to a secret facility located under an abandoned Goblin Dog food truck. They send her a pair of Hekapoo's spare scissors and tells her to come alone. Moments later, Lucy arrives at the secret facility, where Queen Moon and the commission tells her about her top secret mission. They tell her that a great number of things has been stolen recently, and they believe that a group of rogue witches are responsible. Noticing how well Lucy will be able to blend in due to her gothic style, they want her to go undercover as a witch to investigate. After Lucy thinks about the mission and accepts it, Moon and the commission gives her permission to borrow Star Butterfly's wand, and advises her to handle it with care and to never let any hold it. Later at night, Lucy uses her fortune telling orb to figure out where the rogue witches are hiding. Not knowing the magic from Star's wand was helping her, the orb tells Lucy that the witches are hiding at a forest that is believed to be possessed by spirits. Lucy then suits up into her superhero gear and sets out on her mission. Meanwhile, Lucy makes her way deep into the woods. She doesn't find anything, at first, until she discovers a suspicious fog trail. As Lucy follows the trail, more fog begins to surround her. After the fog clears, Lucy finds herself surrounded by witches. The witches force Lucy to present herself to their leader, The Dawn. The Dawn orders Lucy to prove herself to be a witch in order to save herself from getting executed. Lucy pulls out Star's wand and makes a random spell from the top of her head. The spell resulted in a dying tree coming back to life, looking young. The Dawn and the witches earn Lucy's trust and offers her to stay with them for the night. During their late night dinner, Lucy befriends a kind, experienced witch named Xcarlet. Lucy, not wanting blow her cover, tells Xcarlet that she was just a witch who was banished from her town and was seeking refuge. Xcarlet ensures Lucy that she'll make herself feel more at home and let's her room with her in her room. The next morning, Lucy and the witches go on a hike to the edge of a cliff. Each witch leaps off the cliff and takes of into the air with their broom. Xcarlet lets Lucy ride with her. The two fly around the city looking at sights while talking about their interests. During their flight, Lucy uses Star's wand to let out a magic spell to make Xcarlet's broom go faster. Later on, Lucy, Xcarlet, and the rest of the witches return to the forest and gathers around for meeting. The Dawn presents to Lucy and the witches the governor, who banned the witches from living in their town. As the witches begin to form a circle, an angry, but emotional Dawn uses magic to release the governor's soul out of his body and sends it to Hell. She then tosses the governor's body into a fire pit as the witches cheer and chant with happiness. Later at night, after their ritual, Xcarlet explains to Lucy about how she and her witch friends used to live a happy life in their town, until the governor enforced a law banning witches and witchcraft. Losing her friends and family from the law, Xcarlet breaks down crying. Lucy comforts her. Lucy says a line from one of her poems, which resulted in Star's wand reviving a dying rose back to life. Lucy gives the rose to Xcarlet, which makes her feel better. After a moment of silence, Xcarlet kisses Lucy. After Xcarlet bids Lucy a good night, she climbs on top of the tree to look at the sight. Meanwhile, Lucy sees something suspicious roaming around her sight. She then quickly changes back into her superhero gear to chase after the mysterious person. After Lucy catches the person and pins her down, the person reveals herself to be Constantine. She came to show Lucy the truth about the witches. Constantine sneaks Lucy inside Dawn's secret base and finds the stolen church artifact and a bunch of other stolen goods. Constantine convinces Lucy that the witches are evil and that they must be destroyed. She then thanks Lucy for the council's help and guides her back home. The next morning, Xcarlet looks around for Lucy until suddenly the police and other armed troops arrives to arrest the witches. Constantine approaches Dawn and hits her down to the ground before the police takes her away. Xcarlet manages to escape to go find Lucy. Moments later, Xcarlet finds Lucy's house and convinces her to help, despite what she did to them. Before Lucy denies Xcarlet's request, the two takes a look at Lucy's orb and sees something odd. They notice Constantine stealing the church artifact and other stuff and hiding it in Dawn's base. Realizing Constantine lied to her, Lucy agrees to help Xcarlet and then they take off on the broom. Later in the evening, the entire town gathers around to watch the witches get burned alive. Constantine steps on stage to give a speech before she begins the event. After the speech, Constantine grabs a lit torch and asks Dawn if she has any last words. That is until Lucy, wearing her superhero gear, arrives just in time to push Constantine off the stage and save Dawn, who thanks her despite what happened. As the crowd cheers for Lucy, Xcarlet, Dawn, and the other witches helps out by taking out and chasing away the troops. Before Constantine could finish off Xcarlet, Lucy grabs Constantine and takes her to the top of a church. Constantine admits to Lucy that she lied to her and shows her true colors, telling her that she framed the witches so the city will have a fair excuse to execute the witches. Lucy and Constantine fight each other until Constantine chokes hold her. Lucy immediately pulls out Star's wand and says a spell in reverse, which resulted in Constantine aging to death. A fire pit, which symbolizes the entrance to Hell, opens up on the ground as Constantine's skeleton falls off the church and into the pit. After the pit closes and disappears, Xcarlet picks Lucy up on her broom and brings her to the townspeople, who cheers proudly for her. Queen Moon and the Magic High Commission arrives to congratulate Lucy on her mission. Lucy returns Star's wand to Moon and thanks her for everything. Lucy then approaches Dawn and apologizes to her. Dawn accepts her apology and the two become friends again. When the city council allows the witches to live freely, Xcarlet gives Lucy a long hug. Later at night, Lucy invites Xcarlet to her poetry night. As the two get up on stage to recite a poem, two flowers in the background bloom together, symbolizing Lucy and Xcarlet's friendship. Voice cast * Jessica DiCicco '''as '''Lucy Loud * Dakota Fanning '''as '''Xcarlet * Emilia Clarke '''as '''The Dawn * Mary Jo Catlett '''as '''Constantine Libwitz * Grey Griffin 'as '''Queen Moon ' * '''Zosia Mamet as Hekapoo * Kevin Michael Richardson as Rhombulus * Carl Weathers as Omnitraxus Prime * Various voices as the witches Production Unlike the previous films in the Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil franchise, this film will have a much darker and very dramatic tone. Chris Savino, creator of The Loud House, teased the film will also have a very emotional story as Lucy will have a special relationship with one of the witches in the cult. The film will also pay an homage to Batman films. Nickelodeon hired several new artists to give the film a more "gothic look" to it. Release The film is set to premiere on Nickelodeon on October 28, 2022. Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Animated films Category:Superhero films Category:Dark fantasy films